Beaky4444
Beaky4444 is an old penguin who enjoys his retirement in Snowflake Valley Retirement Home. He may not look like it now, but he was actually one of the greatest agents in the entire history of the PSA. He famously founded the secret police of the Clubb Phengin Weekee- called Project: Top Agent -and led them to glory for a year or so, until divisions and vicious infighting within the agency forced TurtleShroom (penguin), himself a member of Top Agent, to disband the organization. Background Beaky hatched on an iceburg somewhere in the antarctic ocean, to unknown parents. He washed up on shore, but his parents were no where to be found. He was put up for orphanage adoption, but no one came. A ward of the state, the state actually took him in. Or, specifically, he was placed in the CPW task force of the PSA. Indoctrinated from hatching, Beaky4444 became a lean, mean, butt-kicking PSA machine. He was so brainwashed that he sometiems refered to the PSA as "Dad" and G as "Master". Beaky was the perfect agent. He knew how to use a weapon and operate a Spy Phone. He knew every trap and enemy, and he always had a cunning plan. He even worked the comb! The CPWTA Beaky soared in the ranks and became head of the CPW task force. He molded it into a secret police of sorts, and named it the CPWTA (Club Penguin Wiki Top Agents). He set up a sister branch called ACPWTAD (Army of Club Penguin Wiki Top Agents Division), whom also fought alongside the PSA. The CPWTA flourished under his flipper, and Beaky successfully captured and logged dozens of criminals long before the rest of Antarctica even heard their names. Beaky and the CPTWA captured Captain Str00del, Sp00nZoid, Herbert, and even uncovered Fredsworth and made public G's large family. For some reason, they were classified. Beaky became best friends with many powerful penguins, like TurtleShroom (penguin) and Saint Barkjon. For a while, the secret police kept crime at bay better than anything before or after on that site. Sadly, all good things come to an end. The CPWTA was torn to shreds by infighting and hate, and TurtleShroom was forced to dissolve Beaky's lifework. This was one of his first acts as Dictator. Involvement When the agency was destroyed, Beaky went out to the sea and sailed away, not to be seen again for many years. He finally returned, now aged and long ready for retirement. He was given a hero's welcome and a medal of lifetime service- the PSA Golden Cross (also given to M) -from the agency by the Director. The elder agent was escourted with honors to Snowflake Valley Retirement Home. These days, Beaky tells of his greatest stories and adventures to excited young EPF agents, and the fun he had back in the days of the secret police. The CPWTA is actually still classified to this day because of its sensitivity and warmongering, but Beaky is allowed to speak of it freely. See also * CPW * PSA * EPF * The Director Category:agents Category:Elite Agents Category:penguins Category:characters Category:elders Category:Penguin Secret Agency Category:Heroes